


Un día más

by Nakuru



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Character Study, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-20
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo ve cada uno de los miembros del grupo de Sesshômaru a sus compañeros?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaken

Si en una noche como esta alguien le preguntara a Jaken cuánto tiempo ha pasado junto a Sesshômaru, él señalaría el cielo y replicaría cuestionando cuántas estrellas hay en el.

Pues ya han pasado tantos años que no lo recuerda, aun cuando el cómo todavía está claro en su mente.

Sesshômaru lo había ayudado a él y a los suyos y él no había dudado en seguirlo, embelesado y agradecido, dispuesto a pagarle así tuviese que servirle toda esta vida y la próxima para lograrlo.

Eso era algo que había demostrado con sus propios actos.

No había huido en la guerra contra los Neko, aun cuando el propio hermano de Sesshômaru no se había presentado para luchar junto a él, e incluso ahora sigue ahí, como su fiel mano derecha —o izquierda, quizás, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Y entonces, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué estaba siendo dejado de lado por una simple niña humana?

Jaken bufa de solo pensarlo, irritado por ese hecho y aun cuando Rin duerme junto a Ah-Un, como de costumbre, gira su cabeza hacia ella para fulminarla con la mirada... y sin pensarlo, sonríe.

Ella está indefensa e ignorante del peligro que puede correr y es por eso que entiende que Sesshômaru le ordene a él una cosa y otra relacionada con ella.

Alguien tiene que cuidarla, que conseguirle comida, que asegurarse que no se meta en problemas por ser tan confiada y si para eso él tiene que dejar de espiar a los enemigos del gran señor Sesshômaru, de conseguir información de Inuyasha y de Naraku y de hacer otras cosas útiles, él está dispuesto a hacerlo.

Excepto que no debería ser así.

Él no está ahí para cuidar a una humana, sino para seguir al gran Sesshômaru al que le debe tanto y no tiene ninguna razón para aguantar regaños —silenciosos, de miradas— cada vez que algo pone en peligro a Rin.

Claro que también está en deuda con ella, pues Rin se ha arriesgado por él, aun cuando Jaken no es más que un sirviente y le ha dado razones para no quererlo.

Y ella ha cambiado a Sesshômaru, además. Desde su llegada, Jaken ya lo ha visto salir de control dos veces, muchas más de las ocurridas antes, e incluso ha sido testigo de que Sesshômaru ha decidido perdonarle la vida a más de un humano y a Inuyasha mismo.

Estos días, Sesshômaru se ve tranquilo, se permite descansar en lugar de buscar cómo reafirmar su superioridad sobre Inuyasha de cualquier forma posible.

Jaken suspira y tras unos segundos vuelve a poner su vista en el cielo.

Falta poco para el amanecer.

Como es costumbre, Jaken se levanta quejándose por lo bajo y va en busca de comida apta para humanos.

Hongos carentes de veneno, frutos maduros, un pescado ya cocinado y agua fresca es el menú del día y lo tiene listo para cuando la niña abre sus ojos.

¿Y qué recompensa recibe por todo su esfuerzo?

Una corona de flores, no muy diferente a la que Rin le entrega a Sesshômaru antes de ir tras él, mas que termina en su cabeza en contra de sus deseos.

Pero no se la quita, aun cuando se queja.

Bajo la suave luz de la mañana, Sesshômaru parece estar sonriendo y aunque ese espejismo desaparece pronto, llena el corazón de Jaken.

Que esta ya sea una rutina, que sus mañanas ahora estén dedicadas a una niña humana llamada Rin y no solamente al gran Sesshômaru al que le juró su lealtad, es algo que puede aceptar.

Porque su amo parece apreciar comenzar el día de esta manera y si Sesshômaru es feliz, él también lo es.


	2. Sesshômaru

Fingir dormir es un hábito viejo, nacido del deseo de controlar cualquier momento de debilidad, de querer probar que siempre está alerta, pero ahora hay otra razón.

Rin duerme, tranquila como si confiase que nada le ocurrirá y Sesshômaru sabe que no permitirá que nada disturbe su sueño, ni mucho menos la lastime.

Es extraño que alguien dependa de él, tal como alguna vez lo había sido el tener a alguien siguiéndolo.

Pero acostumbrarse a su autodesignado sirviente había sido fácil, no había cambiado su mundo, mas la presencia de Rin sí lo hace día tras día, con sonrisas que no deberían calentar su alma y gestos que deberían carecer de utilidad pero que están llenos de un valor que supera al de la más poderosa arma.

Es ilógico, tal como lo fue su propia decisión de salvarla y permitirle seguirle, pero es algo que ya es una constante en su vida.

¿Y por cuánto más lo seguiría siendo?

Es un interrogante que desaparece cada vez que la ve dándole su espalda a una aldea humana para continuar con él, siempre sonriente como si eso fuese lo único que desea.

La llegada de la mañana no inmuta a Sesshômaru y con sus párpados casi cerrados vigila a Jaken, aprueba en silencio sus acciones y aguarda.

Rin no tarda en despertar, en sonreírle, en comer y en jugar entre las flores como si eso bastase para hacerla feliz y cuando ella se acerca y le entrega una corona de flores, Sesshômaru la acepta y la sostiene en su mano con cuidado.

Son frágiles, podría destruirlas con un solo movimiento y aun si no lo hace, no duda que estarán marchitas para el atardecer.

Y las conservaría hasta ese entonces.

Sesshômaru se permite un asomo de una sonrisa al ver a Rin ponerle una corona parecida a Jaken y mueve su cabeza para que nadie la vea.

Aunque no piensa decirlo, le agrada este tipo de vida; quizás, incluso, lo hace feliz.


	3. Rin

Alguna vez la mañana le traía incertidumbre, pero ahora, Rin despierta y busca a su alrededor con calma, sabiendo a quiénes encontrará allí y al verlos, sonríe.

—¡Buenos días, Sesshômaru sama, Jaken-sama!

Aunque Sesshômaru no contesta, dirige su mirada hacia ella; y aunque Jaken se queja en voz baja, deja comida frente a ella.

Esas acciones hablan más que cualquier palabra, por lo que Rin las acepta con una nueva sonrisa y no duda en comer, sabiendo por experiencia que ellos harán lo mismo después.

No hay prisa por partir del claro en el que pasaron la noche y Sesshômaru continúa descansando, por lo que Rin mira a su alrededor pensativa y luego de considerarlo, comienza a recoger flores.

Hacer dos coronas con ellas le toma tiempo y sabe que no es suficiente para expresar su alegría de que ellos estén ahí, pero le entrega la primera a Sesshômaru y la segunda se la pone a Jaken.

Una vez más, no recibe una respuesta de Sesshômaru, pero él la sostiene con tal cuidado que ella sabe que él la aprecia y Jaken contradice sus palabras al dejar la corona en su lugar.

Rin no puede evitar reír ante eso y su sonrisa se mantiene en su rostro el resto de la mañana.

Ellos son su familia, su mundo y no tienen que decir nada para que Rin sepa que ella sigue siendo bienvenida a continuar junto a ellos, tal como lo ha sido desde hace tantos días que ya parecen siglos.

Y si esos días siguen, sin ningún cambio, Rin sabe que los seguirá apreciando.

Porque gracias a Sesshômaru ella puede decir —en voz alta, pues también ha vuelto a hablar por él— que es feliz.


End file.
